Region Unexplained
by Aka-Chan1
Summary: Vegeta comes to earth to destroy it for reasons unknown, but when he arrives, he finds something that shocks him. Does this weak little planet actually hold his destiny within?


Disclaimer: I do NOT claim any rights or profit made from Dragon Ball Z. The fic below was created for the sole purpose of my enjoyment of writing, that is the ONLY benefit I gain from this! On that note, read on!!!! ^.~  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood on the roof of the Capsule Corp. building, studying the vast region of lands that lay before him. Radditz and Nappa stood on either side of their prince, waiting for him to give orders. Unbeknownst to the prince, his destiny stood before him, and under him. Raising a gloved hand, he signaled for the two sayijins to destroy everything in view. They grinned, and immediately pointed to the building beneath them. Vegeta laughed harshly, " That as well." A grin flashed across Radditz face as he unleashed a ki blast directed just in front of the large building. The three of them chuckled wildly as screams were heard from within the building, and a horde of people were seen running from the building, screaming in terror as they ran. Nappa immediately destroyed the first line of people, and waited for Radditz to do the same to the next wave. As blast upon blast was released on the humans beneath them, Vegeta halted their attack as the owners of the building ran out. He grinned and pointed towards the man, "Kill him first." Nappa nodded, and chuckled as the elder man's body evaporated into nothing. A sigh escaped Radditz as screams of terror were released from the two females. Vegeta pointed to the blue- haired woman, "Her next." Radditz eyed him, "Can I just take her as a slave?" Vegeta growled, "Do you defy my orders?!" He roared, causing the two females on the ground to notice their presence. The oldest woman, no doubt the blue-haired one's mother, pointed to the three sayijins that stood on the roof in terror. "Bulma! There they are! She screamed, wrapping an arm around her daughter in protection. Bulma growled, "Come on mom, we have to get out of here! We don't want to get killed to!" Her mother whimpered, "But your father! He's still inside the building!" Bulma turned away, "Mom! We have to leave! Dad is perfectly capable of turning on his teleporter and getting away!" The woman nodded, and stumbled from the grounds that had once served as her home. Radditz pleaded with Vegeta, "They're getting away! Please Vegeta! She's just one measly human! No harm can come of keeping her!" Vegeta abruptly uppercut Radditz, breaking his jaw as he did so. "You dare to defy your prince?! You imbecile! Get up before I blow to the seven hells and beyond!" Radditz stood, hung his head. "I apologize my lord." Vegeta snarled, "Shut up and go catch that woman, take her mother as well." Radditz head shout up, "I can." Vegeta cut him off, "Not for yourself," He chuckled evilly, "They are for me." Nappa glared at Radditz, "I will retrieve them my lord." Vegeta smirked, "Make sure you tell the other slaves to prepare a room for our guests." Nappa and Radditz flew away, leaving Vegeta to himself. "Now.to rid this universe of such a cursed planet."  
  
  
  
Nappa glared at Radditz as they flew, "Nice going, we just lost our game to prince asshole." Radditz snorted, "We will find others, there are plenty more females on this planet." Nappa continued to glare at him, "Shut up and go tell the others to prepare a room on the ship for those two." He pointed to the two fleeing woman. Radditz growled, "Why do you get to catch them!?" Nappa smacked him, "Shut up and do it!" Radditz grumbled something incomprehensible, and flew to the Sayijin ship, still grumbling. Nappa chuckled to himself and flew towards the women on the ground, a grin spreading across his face. Leveling himself to about three feet from he ground, he shot at them, each arm extended on either side. As he came within touching distance, he screamed, "Hey ladies!" Bulma whipped around, as did her mother. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" Mrs. Briefs screamed, shutting her eyes as Nappa's arms found her waist. He had missed Bulma, "Damn.round two." He growled, circling the sky and flying towards Bulma at about two hundred miles per hour. She flinched as his shoulder came into contact with her stomach. "Ugh!" Bulma groaned, "Oh my god.what are you made of." She whimpered, her eyes fluttering in pain. Mrs. Briefs eyes her daughter in worry, "Bulma! Honey, are you ok?" Bulma didn't respond, but instead, fell into unconsciousness. Mrs. Briefs did the unthinkable, she slapped Nappa. "Hey! What did you do to my daughter you." She slumped against him as he returned the hit, knocking her out as well. He grinned as the pressure of the two women against him increased. He studied Bulma, eyeing her features. A thought came over him, he could always say that he hadn't found her, than wait until Vegeta wasn't looking and sneak her aboard. Keeping her for himself was such a temptation. Scanning the area for a place to set her down, he chuckled. Finding a large bush, he landed and quickly laid her behind it, hoping she wouldn't wake before he returned. In his haste, he had forgotten to see if anyone had been following, and was shocked as he heard a deep voice. "What are you doing Nappa?" Vegeta asked, concealing the anger within his voice to a minimum. Nappa whipped around, there was no excuse he could think of as to tell the prince why he had hidden her. His only choice was to.  
  
Radditz stepped onto the planks that lead to the Sayijin ship, and proceeded into the depths of the large vessel. Punching in the required codes for entering the royal chambers of both the king and prince, he knocked softly on the door of the more important slave corridors. A young female sayijins answered, and stepped aside as she recognized who he was. "Radditz my lord, what brings you to this part of the ship?" He growled at her, "Mind you own business brat!" She hung her head and told him the needed codes for entering the room which contained the slaves. As he entered the room, he picked out five of the strongest female slaves, pointing them out, he motioned for them to follow him. "Come with me. The prince has an assignment for you." They nodded and followed him obediently. Radditz growled, "Your to slow! Quicken your pace!" At the sound of his threatening voice, they half ran after him. As they reached a fork in the passages, He turned left, pursued by the five slaves. Stopping at the end of the passage, he pointed out a door, "You are to prepare a room of the finest quality for two females. By order of Prince Vegeta, if he is not satisfied or the prisoners are uncomfortable, you will all loose your heads." A wave of fear fell through the slaves, but was quickly overcome as they set about their tasks.  
  
Nappa lunged at Vegeta, taking the prince by surprise. "Surprise! " He growled, sending a volley of punches into Vegeta's stomach. The prince only snorted in bored arrogance and waited until Nappa had worn himself out. Nappa stared at Vegeta, he had punched and kicked for nearly half an hour, and he had not even budged! Vegeta smirked, "If you are finished now, I believe it's my turn." Nappa growled, "I hate you." Vegeta grinned, " Well, it's not like I ever favored you either." As this was said, he raised a hand, and blasted Nappa into oblivion. Stooping to pick up Mrs. Briefs and Bulma from the earth, he slung one over each shoulder and flew towards his ship. " I feel bad for the slaves and Radditz of the room is not yet prepared." He sneered, a grin spreading across his face. Reaching the ship, he landed quickly and entered the vessel. Walking through the many passages that lead to his own chambers, he turned from them and advanced towards the slave chambers. Ripping the door from it's hinges, he glared at the girl who guarded his personal slaves. "Did Radditz come here?" He demanded, eyeing her with distaste. The girl nodded in fear, "Yes my lord.He did." Vegeta growled and turned from her. The girl sighed, she was safe. Vegeta grinned as this was done. Turning back to face her, he raised his hand. "By the way, your fired." He released a ki blast and watched her body disappear. The slaves inside heard the screams of the girl, and huddled together. "That is the third guard in a month. What is he trying to get at?!" Someone whispered. Vegeta exited the slave halls and turned to the room that he had instructed Nappa to prepare for his prisoners. Upon entering, he scowled as he saw that the room had indeed been prepared of the finest quality. Setting Bulma down on one bed, and laying Mrs. Briefs down opposite of her, he turned from the room, and shut the door. Making sure it was secured, he motioned to several guards that were roaming the halls. "Guard this door with your life. If one of the prisoners inside escape, it will cost you your life."  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short guys, but please review and I promise, the next one will be mucho longer. ^.^ Sayonara! ^.^ 


End file.
